No Title 2
by Rojan
Summary: Well a better version if you ask me.
1. Default Chapter

No Title, Part 2 - Chapter 10, Rebirth  
9/25/01  
----  
By Rojan  
  
- Author's notes   
This is a new story. This is my continuation of No Title 2. And please   
remember this is my story. I am just a fan of his story as much as everyone   
else.   
---  
  
The psychologist stared quietly at his thin notebook. He flipped a few pages in   
the book. "Lets see, ah here it is Miss Tendo", he said deep in thought. The   
simple writing seems to flow like water. His lined pages filed with his   
observations he made during the last session with her. "Hmm, I have another   
session today with her", he said out loud.   
  
The psychologist calmly pushed his glasses, which were sliding down, back into   
place. "I have to buy a better pair of glasses", he thought.   
  
------------  
Nabiki Tendo  
Session 1, March 24, 2001  
Time 3:00 Pm  
------------  
Nabiki Tendo  
Age 17  
Female  
5,7  
  
"Not attentive, patient is distracted by something."  
  
"Isolated, Emotionally, Restricted."   
  
"Asked if she had a goal in her life. Also asked if she wanted to go out with   
someone. She said that she wanted to go out, but the boy she wanted was already   
going out with someone else. I told her to go chase him. It would be good for   
her."  
  
---  
  
He tapped his fingers lightly on the cherry wood desk. He pulled lightly on his   
glasses off his face. He closed his eyes lightly and pulled his light blue   
shirt to it. A raping on the door came lightly. "Come in", he said while   
wiping and placing the glasses on his face. A blurred figure came into focus as   
he leaned over his desk. The girl was dressed in a light blue top with black   
pants. She strides over to the desk. She carried a small backpack purse over   
her shoulder. "Ahh, Nabiki Tendo, please sit down" he offered her. She sat   
down gracefully on the gray chair as she placed her bag to the side. She was   
smiling, an uncharacteristic of her of late. She seemed different to the   
doctor. She was beaming a smile. She didn't appear to be depressed, the last   
state that she was in. He wondered if asking her to seek the boy had interplay   
on her current state. "So how has your life been since we last met", he asked.   
She paused for a moment. She closed her eyes and spoke out with such excitement   
that rivaled a child's curiosity.   
  
"Everything is great. My family has been so supportive of me. Kasumi, Daddy,   
and even Akane. Your advice to chase the boy I like was great. Even though it   
was rough in doing so, I am glad I did it. He finally noticed me and I think he   
has some feelings for me." Nabiki said. She sighed a bit and continued. "I   
hope that he will say his feelings to me soon", she said. "I am glad that   
giving you a goal has helped you allot. Have you picked up any other hobbies?"   
the doctor said. "I have picked up martial arts again and it feels good to do   
so," she said. She went on about how her father, Soun Tendo was supportive, if   
not over dramatic.   
  
Another quick raping came to the door. The doctor paused for second and told   
Nabiki to hold on to those thoughts. "Come in, the door was not locked", he   
said. The door creaked open slowly as if it was never opened in a long period   
of time. A boy poked his head out through the door. He was silent and wore a   
simple Chinese gray pants and shirt with matching hat. His hair done in a pony   
tail and had a light reddish mark on the side of his cheek. He looked   
introverted to the Doctor. He turned his attention back to his patient. Her   
face was a display of several emotions, the look of happiness laid into the   
young doctor.   
  
"Are you ready to go Nabiki? It's almost 5 pm. We got to get back before   
dark", the young boy spoke. "I am almost done. Thank you doctor", she smiled   
lightly at the doctor's direction. "I would like to speak to your 'boyfriend'",   
he said in a jovial manner. "He's not my boyfriend", Nabiki said with a slight   
twinge in that quote. Ranma agreed to speak with the doctor. The boy grasped a   
chair and sat down with his usual manner. "I see that you are the boy my   
patient, Nabiki is infatuated with." he said. "Ye. Yeah that's right", he said   
with noticeable though on his face. "Well you should consider going out with   
her. Maybe you could take her skating or to the movies? It would really help   
her in her recovery", he suggested. "I... I'm not sure..." Ranma said with   
uncertainty. "Why, she is a beautiful young woman. I don't see the problem   
why?" the doctor said with concern. "It's just that, my life is crazy enough.   
It's just that I am sort engaged to her sister. I thought she is perfect, until   
the recent changes with Nabiki. I don't know anymore. If I go out with Nabiki,   
I hurt her sister. And if I do the reverse, I hurt Nabiki. I don't want her to   
go back to that empty shell she used to inhabit. He paused with a heavy look in   
his eyes. It's that, I feel like I'm in limbo. The two paths I want to take,   
twist like the creeping vine. Each with their own personal thorns", he said   
slowly. He turns back and looked back at Nabiki through the looking glass. The   
doctor looked at her as well. He could understand the boy's perspective on the   
situation. He was as introverted as Ranma. Nabiki had the eyes that seem as   
bottomless as a clear blue lake. Somewhere in those eyes you could see her soul   
reunited. The two men turn their attention back to each other. The doctor was   
deep in thought. He looked for the correct words that could help the young boy.  
  
He wondered what might happen as a result for the advice he may give the boy.   
He finally made his decision, while choosing his words carefully. He grasps his   
pencil and placed it on the desk. "I still feel you should follow my advice.   
Nabiki's sister, Akane will understand what you are trying to do. If she truly   
cares about you and her sister, she will care enough to let you two decide.   
Also this might help you as well. Who knows? you might finally sort out your   
feelings as well. Personally, it looks like you are almost to terms to your own   
feelings. No one can tell you that, only you can decide that", the doctor said   
in his serious, neutral tone of voice. Ranma hopped off the chair. He smile at   
the serious advice the doctor gave him. He rattled the door handle and it   
responded with a click. The door opened and closed. Ranma thought carefully to   
the advice.  
  
The trip home was a quiet stroll home. Nabiki tries at every opportunity to get   
close to Ranma. He responds with a smile and laugh to her joking and her   
kindness. In his mind he saw the two on a weight scale. Each seemed to balance   
each other out. Even if he tried to place a good quality or trait, the other   
side would be placed with about the same and started to balance again. Even   
with negative traits of the girls, both would counter balance. Nabiki strolled   
in front of him and twirled lightly to some light tune in her mind. The shadows   
of her person danced with her and Ranma.   
  
They reached the house around a quarter to 6. "Thank you for taking me to the   
doctor's office Ranma." Nabiki said coyly while inching toward the boy. "It's   
no problem", Ranma said like it was not big deal. The girl leaned towards Ranma   
and gives him a peck to the cheek. She inches back every so slowly. The smile   
on her face seems to get wider and wider. She spins around with her jacket   
following in a second circle. She places one foot in front of the other as she   
steps into the door and inside. Ranma idled around abet before entering the   
home. The wisps of food filled Ranma's nose like smoke. He was very hungry to   
eat. Plus he had a lot more to think about than food.   
  
"Aren't you hungry, Ranma" Akane asked as Ranma walked by. She was responded   
that he wasn't really hungry and just wanted to lie down. To say that Akane's   
jaw hit the floor was an understatement. She quickly placed her hand on his   
forehead and shoved a thermometer into his mouth. Protest arose from the boy.   
"What's wrong with you? I am not sick or anything." The boy protested as he   
quietly removed the instrument from his mouth. He didn't want it to make a big   
deal of it. So he wasn't hungry, it should be the last of her worries he   
thought. The stairs creaked as he walked up them. The floorboard responded   
back to being stepped on. He reached the guest room and plopped down onto it   
and fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  
The dinner for the Tendos and Genma was a peaceful to say the least. Without   
Ranma, Genma only eat like a pig and not worried about his manners. Not to   
mention the collection of rice pieces on his face. Soun only stared at his   
friend eating like a starved man. He has a blank stare on his face and really   
doesn't notice the steaming pot in his hands. Kasumi is eating and smiling   
politely and striking up conversation with her two sisters. Akane is eating   
quickly. Not that she's angry mind you, just that she wants to spar quickly.   
Nabiki is smiling and talking with her older sister as well.   
"How was your appointment with the doctor?" The older sister inquired. She said   
that everything was going great. 'I have to talk to Ranma about this   
situation', Kasumi thought. She loved to know what was going on with the two   
and if it was going to get more serious.   
  
Chapter 11 Jasmine Whispers -In the next episode.  
Hi there, Ranma here. What, what do you mean Nabiki is going on a date? Who is   
it? What, what do you mean Mrs.Tendo made a woman-to-man promise? Who is this   
boy and what does he really want. Stay tune for the next episode of Ranma 1/2,   
No Title 2: Jasmine Whispers.   
  
---  
Wow, I really tried to plan this story out as well as I could. To those who   
said they didn't like the no script format, well here it is, and not a script to   
be found. Well to those who really enjoyed my story thank you. If you hate it,   
read something else. Thanks to Cali and Mr.Hitchens, just because alright. 


	2. No Title 2 Jasmine Whispers

---  
No Title 2, Chapter 11, Jasmine Whispers  
By Rojan (Samrjk@yahoo.com) or at the aol address  
10/1/01  
  
---  
This is the unofficial contiuation of Micheal Chen's No Title  
  
Auth notes.   
Its not easy to write this bad boy. I even had several writer's blocks in the   
process. I was planning to go one way but it never came out right. This is   
easily becoming one of my largest works to date.   
---  
  
I don't know, I am making this up as I go  
-Idiana Jones  
  
March 25, 1985  
  
Soun Tendo stood at the edge of the bedside. He stared down the path of the   
bed, up towards the figure lying inside the covers. He had the look that he was   
up a many sleepless nights. Bags had formed under the eyes and were easily   
noticable to anyone who saw it. Many of his friends noticed the change these   
past few days. They knew him as a strong willed person, capable of doing   
anything. Now he looked on the brink of breaking down. Anyone who mentioned   
the person next to him, he would suck in the air as if someone gave him a   
glancing blow to the chest. Everyone knew he was bottling what emotions that   
were building like a large storm on a dam. Soun only thought of his three   
daughters, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. Every time he saw the trio, he felt like   
sending them away. Not because he hated them, but because of how much they   
reminded him of her. He returned his attention back towards the figure. The   
doctors knew it was too late. They all respected Kimiko Tendo. Soun thought   
about leaving that scene. He cared so much that he didn't want to see the last   
breath of life leave her. He closed his eyes tightly to the scene. He shock   
his head side to side and let out a deep breath. It would take a miracle to   
save her, he thought. The pain of his wife dying before their children hurt.   
He crouched next to her. He pulled her hair away from her cheek and kissed it   
lightly. He slowly rose to his feet. He felt as though nothing but nothing   
would come from his mouth except the little words, "I love you". He picked up a   
compact disk case off the night stand. He knew it was her favorite song, and he   
wanted to play it for her one last time before she left. He looked across the   
label. It said, "God's Cd". He poped it in the stereo and left the room. Its   
harmonious tune played into the air as it drifts down. He knew Kami was coming   
to take her away to a better place. He left that room, not having the heart to   
stay and watch that last breath go away.   
  
Soun could only think of the first day he meet that wonderful girl.  
He was still living in this same dojo as the son to Akira Tendo, master of the   
Stone fist style. It was a day that he was never going to forget. He went and   
trained for hours on end. He was going to be the best at what he was going to   
do. Until his greatest rival came on that day. He boasted that he could defeat   
anyone in his school until Valentines Day came. Soun had sat down in his desk,   
already waiting for the day to end. His rival came into the room. His rival   
had causally walked across the floor to the teacher's desk. Soun had regarded   
the new person with great interest. He could tell by the steady stance and the   
walk and poise of a person born and trained in the arts. Like Akane, he jumped   
at the chance to show off his skills and to become better at what he was. His   
rival was introduced and was told to sit behind Soun. He had asked the person   
to spar with him after school. It was agreed and they meet in the center of the   
foreground area of the school. The person whipped out the weapons of choice.   
Two perfect bokkens grasped and in a ready stance. Soun tightened the binds to   
his fists and even giving them a test punch into his palm signaled that he was   
ready. The match began and ended quickly though, too much of Soun's dismay that   
he had lost so easily. He trained over a year. Several times it had ended the   
same. Until finally exactly a year later he took his revenge. It was so   
satisfying to have finally defeated his most heated enemy. And yet looking at   
her fallen figure, he felt sadden to have had completed his task. He had scoped   
her up and had even taken her back for medical treatment. When she came to, she   
didn't seem angry, much to Soun's relief, but rather pleased. She had glommed   
onto him and kissed him full on the lips. Soun struggled in vain as he yelled   
for anyone, a doctor, nurse or even a panda. Since then that day had become   
special to him.   
  
Kimiko knew what was going to happen. All the doctors told her it to be true.   
She would wait for it. No regrets for leaving this plain behind. Of course she   
would miss her family deeply, but her Soun was a man among men. He would take   
care of their daughters through death. A figure appeared to the final melody of   
the song. The figure was of a young boy. He looked to have years of excercise   
and strength. He had an unatural handsome face. His wings illuminated lightly   
in the darkness. Kimiko knew this would be the person to take her to Kami's   
place.  
  
"Hello Mrs.Tendo, I am Toshi. Mrs. Tendo, for your years of kindness and caring   
soul, you will recieve one wish. This wish can be anything you desire. You can   
cure your... condition", the figure said. Kimiko looked onward at the figure.   
Of course the cure was appealing. To not have to leave the people she loved and   
cared for was a miracle in its self. But she knew it wasn't Kami's way. If   
Kami wanted her to stay, he would have done so. "I want you to look after my   
daughters. I do not know how this is going to effect them, but I want another   
person to look after them.", she said slowly. He closed his eyes after the last   
word was spoken. He flexed his arms It was a low sound that couldn't be seen or   
heard and yet it could drop people to their knees. The flash of the wings   
seemed to be torn to shreds as the figure plumated downwards to the ground onto   
his knees. His strength passed away as he strungled with the two lonely words,   
"Wish granted".   
---  
  
It was a strange day for Kasumi. It wasn't a happy, sad or neutral day, it was   
full of memories. She has been doing the same routine for the almost as long as   
she could remember. Today she was going to be a meloncholy day. She arose out   
of her bed with a cheery smile and a stretch into the air. The floor boards   
were cold. She quickly took her shower. She dressed in her favorite light blue   
dress and walked down the creeky old stairs down. A new set of cherry blossoms   
aline the trees as she prepared for her special morning ritual for today. She   
was going to talk with her mother in spirt. Its funny how she has never lost   
faith in hope and for the future after Kimiko died. Most would call Kasumi   
couragous for what she has done for her family. She was as scared as anyone,   
unsure of what the future would hold and bring. She was the bind of her family.   
If nothing else, she desires a fairy tale ending. Kasumi places a few objects   
in her bag, such as a cloth, a set of mother's favorite flowers and some   
inscense. The walk never took long for her. She thought over several things   
that she wanted to 'discuss' with mother. Such as the revalations of what has   
happened to the family. She arived to a dusty, old copper gates with two angels   
craved in holding two horns. She walk into the cementary. The soft ground gave   
way a little as she strolled over the area. Head stones seem to scroll by as   
she looked around to find the familiar sight. The head stone was craved in a   
rose with the words "let Kami guide your way". She pulled out the old dust rag   
as she went over it. The dust seemed to vanish if it wasn't really there   
anymore.   
  
Carefully, she pulled out the some inscense and places it in the silvery pot in   
front of the headstone. It was iginted and the objects whisps the smoke into   
trails of powder. "I have wonderful news today. Nabiki has gotten better with   
her struggle against depression. Akane is even routing for her even though she   
knows about Nabiki's affections for her fiancee. I understand and wish her the   
best that she can. Ranma though is on middle ground. He cannot decide. I have   
gainned some more respect for him. He resisted Nabiki's charm even though it's   
about ready to fall." said Kasumi.  
  
---  
Nabiki had awaken earlier than she had to for a long while. She tossed the   
sheets across the floor as she shrugged out the kinks of her back. She was   
thinking about the past, when her own mother was very strict on the set of   
martial arts trainning for her own daughters. Sure father was an heir to an   
anything goes style, but it was mommy who taught her own brand of love for the   
art. Nabiki had wanted to emulate her parents as closely as possible, that is   
until the passing of Kimiko. She was crest fallen to see her iron willed father   
break down into his current form. She swore against the art. She didn't want   
to become this weak version of her beloved father. She wanted to caste off the   
feelings of what she felt, weakness. I want to be strong again, Nabiki thought.   
She slide open the white closet door. Her eyes went over the contents until it   
landed on a dusty white cardboard box. On the side, she saw old drawings   
scribbled across the side. Three stick figures in a basic kata. She openned   
the four overlaying top to reveal a worn black gi. She smiled as she ran her   
hand across the top. She lifted it up into the air into the sunlight. Such   
praise her mommy handed out to each of us. I was to be the best, my only rival   
was Kasumi, she thought. Kasumi was alwas the better fighter, in fact she was   
almost alwas better in whatever mommy did. It only brought out her competive   
spirt against the older girl. She slipped out of the long shirt and stood in   
front of her full length mirror. She had slipped on the old gi top on. The gi   
was a bit tight around the chest and hips but she decided it will have to do.   
She hadn't purchased any new work out clothing. She dropped down into the dojo.   
She threw abit of punches at her invisible enemy. The sweat started to build as   
old reflexes reawakened themselves. She was fast and she knew it. It was more   
of the fact that she was very rusty.   
  
A low laugh came from the corner of the dojo. It was Ranma. He was wearing a   
smirk as he strolled across the floor. "You look so sweet trying to train," he   
said in a jovial manner. "Ranma, you are such a jock, a flatter, and a lecher,"   
she said while smiling herself and sticking her tounge out to emephis her point.   
"Oh yeah?", he said. Just looking at each other was the silent challenge issued   
by Nabiki and Ranma.  
  
---  
A lone boy walked across the street to the dojo to where crazyness seemed to be   
abundant. He was clothed in a black pants, and white t shirt. Even thought it   
didn't look like it, but he was carying a faded picture. "This must be the   
place," he thought. He knocked slowly at the door. When there was no response   
he knocked again. He still got the same response, so he thought to open the   
door. He made his way into the dojo. He smiled a wide grin as he saw who it   
was. "Hey Nabiki Chan, it's me Kosuke." he said while raising his arms   
motioning for a hug. "Kosuke, it is really you" Nabiki ran accross the floor   
to him. The two embraced for a couple of seconds. Ranma only found himself   
starring and a bit of glarring at the sudden new commer. "What brought that on?   
Who does he think he is, strutting himself unannounced like that" , he thought.   
"Nabiki chan, you are.. look at who, you've grown up." "Same to you Kosuke.   
You were like a brother of this family," said Nabiki. "It's been a while. I   
remember taking care of you. You were alwas the one looking for adventure. I   
had to save you from a dog or two while you were exploring." "Well we did grow   
up with each other." Nabiki said thoughtfully. By this time Akane had overheard   
the situation. "Hey 'uncle' Kosuke, when did you get here?" Akane asked.   
Kosuke said that he had only gotten here a few seconds ago. Eventually all the   
Tendo sisters had expressed their happiness that Kosuke had come. Kasumi was as   
sweet as ever as she offered him a cup of tea. Akane wanted to have a small   
chat with her older sister. She had motioned to Nabiki out into the hall.   
"Nabiki, do you still have a slight crush on uncle Kosuke?" she said with a   
smirk. "No, its just that its so good to see him." Nabiki was trying her best   
to mask her emotions. There were only two people who could make her lose face   
and one of them was Kosuke. Sure, Kosuke was the cute older brother to all the   
sisters. Nabiki had meet the boy at the funeral of her mommy. She had been   
crying for along time. The little Nabiki could only watch her mother being   
lowered into the earth. A little boy with clear water blue eyes walked to her   
side. "Why are you sad?", he said. "My mommy passed away." Nabiki said through   
sobs. "Don't be sad," he said as he offered a tissue. And from that point on   
her and Kosuke had grown up looking after one another. In fact he was there for   
most of junior high until he had to leave with his father. By that time, Nabiki   
took up the mask of her ice maidan image. She only casted it off only once to   
beg Kosuke to stay. He only smile and shook his head. "We will meet again. I   
will be back."   
  
Kosuke was sipping his tea as the older girl picked up her own cup. "Have you   
meet anyone yet?" he asked. "No, not really. I just recently found out that   
Tofu has a crush on me." Kosuke chukled a bit. "Tofu has alwas had a crush on   
you. He would twist up his desk into hearts whenever you came into the room.   
The teachers had to make sure Tofu never had the same courses as you. The   
teachers even had a signal to warn about your coming to one of Tofu's classes."   
"You should have told me this." she said with a fake pout. "I never had the   
heart to. Tofu swore me to secrecy until you knew of it. You had a spell over   
half the male population at the school. They would line up and bow to you.   
That's why every time you entered the school, a wave of floral petals would   
flood out like water. Boy, the janitors hated to clean it up, but they could   
never bring themselves angry at you. There was even a date Kasumi club. Its   
not as vulgar as it sounds. The club never went into anything perverted or even   
went close as to discuss your measurements. It was more a manners class and   
information on what was your likes, and dislikes. All the boys thought of you   
as an angel, they wanted to be as close as they good to being one themselves for   
a kiss." Kasumi blushed a bit to hear of this club described to her. "Did you   
ever join this club?" she asked. "No I never did. You were alwas an angel, and   
I decided that I wanted to be myself if I ever wanted to win your heart. Hey   
why don't we asked Tofu to join us later and catch up on old times." Kasumi   
blushed a bit to hear another close friend had told of his greater affections   
for her. He sipped his tea again. "So what has little Nabchan been doing? Has   
she found a boyfriend yet and what about Akane chan as well?", he asked. "Well   
we have had a big problems with engagements and boyfriends. Nabiki recently   
almost commited suicide. She was saved by Akane's fiancee. Nabiki has started   
to enjoy the persents of Akane's fiancee. There in lies the problem. Its a   
love triangle." Kasumi recalling the events. "Maybe I have an idea. I need to   
talk to Nabiki about this though." he said. He finished the last of the tea.   
  
--- A week later  
  
Ryouga was tired. He had been traveling all through parts of the world. He was   
dirty, weary and very much didn't want to be turnned into some dish that   
involved pork. Darn village of french chefs masters of the spin cutlet. "Where   
the hell am I no..." Ryouga never got to finish that last pharse as a shoe hit   
him squarely behind the head sending him into a couple of garbage cans. Ryouga   
was about to unleash his fury for being treated like an old ally cat when he saw   
where he was. It was the Tendo dojo. He looked up to see where the shoe was   
tossed. It was a boy and it wasn't Ranma. Poor Ryouaga's mind thought of two   
options, either it's Ranma trying to confuse him or its a suitor for Akane. Of   
course, its a darn suitor for Akane and I won't allow it. This is all Ranma's   
fault somehow Ryouga thought. Ryouga launched himself at the unknown boy. The   
boy jumped back and roundhouse kicked the boys head into the wall. Ryouga just   
shrugged the boy off and went after him again. The boy's thoughts were that he   
was a demon or someone close to it. That kick would have knocked out most   
people. Ryouga was unleashing a couple of jabs and then crossed over with a   
cowboy punch. The boy block, spinning behind Ryouga and kicked out his leg.   
And with Ryouga off balanced he tossed the boy into the rock outside.   
  
Ryouga woke up to find himself restranted. "What in the hell were you trying to   
fight with me buddy" Kosuke said. "You bastard, you are trying to go out with   
Akane aren't you?" "No, I really wouldn't, not that it's any of your bussiness.   
She is more like a little sister to me. What does she have to do with anything.   
Are you her secrete boyfriend?" "N.. no, so you are her older bro?" Generally   
yes, she is not blood, but she is as close as it comes to. Does she love or   
have any feelings for you?" "Well she thinks of me as her friend so.. maybe."   
"I have an idea. Do you want to go out on a date with her? Just a warnning, I   
will kick your ass if you screw up any of my instructions. Do we have a deal?"   
The only thing going on in Ryouga's mind was that a chance, a single chance to   
go out with Akane is like a miracle come true. Kosuke was puzzled in the blank   
stare Ryouga was giving off. "I will do it. What do I have to do?" "I want   
you to take her out this saturday but do not tell her fiancee."   
  
---  
Ranma had just gotten up to a bad day. He had let one little thing slip from   
his lips and that ended up that Akane was so angry that she had accepted   
Ryouga's invitation. Of course Ranma was a bit angry as well. What the hell   
did Akane think when she accepted. That tomboy thinking she can kiss every boy   
and get away with it, while if another girl looks at me I get punted through the   
air. And to make it worse, that Kosuke guy had asked Nabiki to a date as well.   
He hated almost everything about the boy. He was arrogant, a bit stuck up and   
he alwas seemed up to something. In Ranma's experience that alwas lead him to   
trouble. Old friends my butt Ranma thought. Maybe I should follow them, it's   
not that I like Nabiki in that way, but I just hate those stuck up guys like   
that. Ranma had been prepared for that date. He had carried several costumes   
and ninja equipment borrowed from Ukyou. He had waited for the two to leave.   
He had followed close up on roof tops. He never let the two get out of his   
sight until they had reached the old standard the movie theater. They had sat   
down to watch a comedy. Ranma had clung to the ceiling trying to over hear   
anything he could. Kosuke had whispered something into Nabiki's ear. She   
giggled as a reaction. Ranma could was shocked to the point where he losed his   
grip and crashed onto several people's popcorn bags. The date carried on for   
another two hours. Everything from the restuarant to the walk home. Ranma did   
not get the best out of it. Everytime something would happed to him every step   
of the way. But he smiled to know that Nabiki had a good time and wasn't abused   
in anyway. He crawled up to his window sill and looked out at the world below.   
A knock came out the door. "Come in," Ranma said. The door openned to reveal   
Nabiki was in her short blue dress. She sparkled as she walked across the room   
in the low moon light. Her hair bobbed up and down. Ranma was in a bit of a   
trance himself. Ranma realized that he stil had several momentos of the places   
he has been to. He tried to quickly shake off the branches, popcorn, dirt and   
anything else. Nabiki look so beautiful. He was getting another feeling of the   
shock that Akane had given him. "Ranma, thanks for watching out for me in that   
date of mine." Ranma had almost tossed himself out that window. "I..   
ImsosorryIdidn'tknowpleaseforgiveme." he said while tripping over each word.   
"It's alright, its sweet of you. Kosuke was very kind to me. He grew up with   
all of us. Like Akane, I had a crush on him. And yet again, Kasumi was totaly   
innocent of not knowing she had snared another boy one of her sister had a crush   
on. I grew out of that crush though. Kosuke had left with his father. I cried   
for days. I cared for him that much. It was another nail in the coffin that I   
tried to burry my former self behind the mask."  
  
"I had no idea. To me he was pompus and arrogant." Ranma said. "No, that   
crush had died a long time ago. This was more of a get together like brother   
and sister. " "Nabiki, please tell me, why did you fall in love with me?" "I   
fell in love with your eyes and calm soul. No one else except maybe Kosuke and   
Kasumi has. You were alwas so sweet to me. You cared about me when no one   
else. You saved me from those jerks who tried to beat me up. You know what   
Kosuke said to me in the theater?" "No I do not." "He said to me that my heart   
was pure again. That my own feelings weren't of lust and neither was yours,   
Ranma." Ranma only thought that it feels real. He couldn't describe the   
feeling. Ranma had only a rough concept of love. He sort of knew the several   
different types of loves. Love for one's family, friends and for one special   
person were all different forms but love none the less. Ranma only leanned   
close to the girl. He had slowly went into a hug around the girl. The girl   
whom had changed and yet seemed more of a person than anyone could imagine. Any   
lingering thoughts were quickly shattered as he took the biggest gamble known to   
any person. He had given up on a sure thing to go with this charming girl who's   
crooked smile was winning him over. She was so warm. He stroked her hair. Her   
perfume was intoxicating to him. The two hearts beat slowly together, both not   
wanting to end this feeling of ecstasy. Ranma kissed the girl in his arms. The   
kiss lasting several seconds. The girl's eyes open very wide and a deep blush   
nearly covering her whole face in the low light. "Does this mean..?", Nabiki   
asked. Ranma only nodded.   
  
---Auth notes  
Sorry to end it like this. But I will probably resolve what happens to the rest   
of the characters like Akane, Ryouga, Kosuke, Tofu and Kasumi. 


End file.
